Fang fades into the background
by Calm Ryuu
Summary: Lightning is engaged but not to Fang...
1. Chapter 1

This is a little thing i thought of while watching a video on youtube that was Fang x light or lang. The song belongs to neyo called fade into the background an i dont own the ff13 crew so plz r&r

* * *

_What?_

Fang stood stunned in her evening gown which was emerald green and backless with a slit down her right leg made to make people stare. The reason she nearly dropped her glass was standing before her Lightning with an smile across her beautiful face in a white dress for the party and Cid with his arm around her waist. As she further observed the pink haired woman she noticed a gold band around the woman's finger and felt her insides go cold as ice before she noticed a warm smile being sent her way from Light that broke her heart.

Vanille noticed her date acting strange and patted her gently on her back "Love...are you ok?" she asked gently her concern reaching her eyes

The tall woman shook her head and gulped down the remainder of content in her glass "Im fine,darling." The red head was satisfied with her answer for she went back to talking eagerly with the youngest Farron sister who was just as excited that her sister was engaged

Sarah gave a small squeal "Can you believe it? Finally Clare is getting married! I cant wait to have nieces and nephews!"

Fang heard that statement and quickly reached back to grab another drink 'Oh maker, i dont want that image in my head. Little cids and lightnings running around-' she stopped that thought before it made her mood sour more

While in her thoughts she hadnt noticed Lightning walk over and tap her on the shoulder and jumped a bit to get a chuckle and smirk from the azure eyed woman "Well now,Fang, you might want to stop tossing them back if i can sneak up on you like this"

The tribal woman threw on a grin "Well,i have to celebrate that someone finally could stand those right hooks of yours..." as she said this she gave a half hearted smile and brushed a stray piece of hair out of lights face before letting her hand fall "...Congratulations" she then noticed Cid walking over and turned to walk away

_I'll say congragulations and ill fade into the background~_

Vanille turned to see Lightning standing with Cid where Fang was. When she didn't see her lover she walked around only to bump into hope,sazh,and snow who all looked at her and smiled

"Hey vanille,amazing that ice queen is gonna be a bride soon huh" Snow said amazed at the words that came out of his mouth

Sazh gave a grin before the baby chick popped out of his afro with a joyful sound "Yeah,i thought she would be alone forever. Never thought Cid was one for pain" this got a laugh out of everyone except Hope who gave a frown at them for poking fun at his idol

The red haired girl gave a smile before remembering why she mainly came over "Have you seen where Fang went?"

Snow scratched his head before Sarah walked over taking his arm and smiling "Fang went that way vanille" the girl smiled her thanks and quickly went off to get her lover

Fang sat in a chair out on the balcony which had drinks out there for whomever came which she was thankful for as she popped open a bottle of wine and tossed it back trying to drain her sorrows away with the drunken haze before her eyes misted over with unshed tears

_Put down my glass,grab the bottle.I throw it back and shout she with somebody else~_

"Fang?" Vanille witnessed the tall woman stiffin up before slowly running a hand over her face and turning around to gaze at her childhood friend and lover "Are you alright,Fang? We could go home if you like"

Fang looked behind Vanille to see Cid and Lightning in an small embrace that was enough to shatter her heart tenfold

_Sure hate to fade into the background_

"I'm fine,Vanille...just fine" she realized she made a mistake in her past for not going after lightning and hiding her feelings for the woman but it was too late and it wasnt fair to intrude on the woman's love life so she figured she would do her best to make Vanille happy for the rest of their lives

End...or is it?

* * *

So you think i should continue story or leave it like that since this is only one of the scenarios that i had in my mind. You decide their fate with your reviews. So plz R&R i love you long time if you do


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys for the reviews i know it was short but it was 3 am in the morning and the idea hit me when i was tired so i know it was unclear but i had to write it before i forgot guys wanted a flash back and im gonna give that to you first so here it is :D

* * *

It was Fang's first day on the job,she would make Vanille proud. She gave a smile at what the red head told her before she left the house '_Be good, Fang. No bullying people!_' the face that the woman made only made Fang grin

"Oerba Yun Fang?" The woman was pulled from her thoughts as she turned to look at a man who was slightly shorter than herself. Once she nodded he gave a smile and extended his hand which she took for a handshake " I'm Lt Amodar, Since your new we'll take you to the training grounds to see where you stand."

The woman just nodded and followed him to the training grounds. Thats where she saw her and stopped dead in her tracks to watch the pink haired woman move as she quickly downed her targets. The crimson cape that flowed behind her only added more to the oddly beautiful dance the woman turning it into something elegant.

The blur finally stopped moving letting Fang get a better look _'She's beautiful...' _her face was practically merged with the glass that seperated the grounds from the corridor that stood a few feet above it

"Outstanding,Lightning!" the man gave a grin "You beat your old record. You cleared the course in forty seconds"

Lightning brushed a stray piece of her hair from her face with a slight frown on her face "I can do better" her sharp azure eyes looked at Fang who was openly staring

The man saw the look and grinned "This is Oerba Yun Fang, shes new so i brought her to see what she's got"

Fang had a grin slowly spread across her face and winked "Nice to meet you,Sunshine." she witnessed the pink haired woman give a scowl that would have killed a lesser being a million times before they even hit the ground

"Cant say the same for you...rookie" she spat it like venom hoping to kill Fang just from the cocky look she had pasted on her face

The dark haired womans grin only grew at the insult"Sunshine, such hurtful words"

"Ok,Fang, show us what you've got" Amodar stepped in quickly before the tension created suffocated him

The woman nodded taking her lance out and giving it a quick spin winking at Lightning who only scoffed as she witnessed the woman walk in and the door close behind her. Fang twirled her lance and gave a quick look around the area to see how many targets she had then leaned on her lance

"Ready!" as soon as the targets popped up she seperated her lance and kicked the other end at the first one in her sight totally destroying it then quickly running at the next target with the other piece of her lance following she grabbed it with a quick spin and using her momentum she turned knocking the targets head off.

Lightning watched as the tribal woman moved noticing she was fast,not as fast at herself, but still fast. What she lacked in speed she made up for in strength since the woman was knocking heads off of armored targets as if she were hitting a baseball.

'_The rookie might have some talent after all,not that ill admit that out loud since shes already quite the cocky bitch' _A small smirk came to the azure eyed woman's face as she thought this

"Done!" Lightning was pulled from her thoughts at hearing done and looked down to see each target either headless or with a hole in its chest then looked to her superior who only beamed back at her

Fang walked back into the corridor and blew hair out of her face "So how did i do old man?" she asked with confidence already knowing from the man's expression that he was pleased

"Forty-four seconds,Yun. Damn good for a noobie" the man patted her on the back "Welcome to the team!"

Lightning only grunted before she saluted the man "I'll go patrol the area now"

"Why not take Yun with you?" As he suggested this she ground her teeth she would have to deal with a cocky bitch for the rest of the day

Fang only gave a smile and wrapped an arm around Lightning's shoulders "Well, come on show me around!" the woman only gave a groan and shrugged her off before briskly walking away "Oy, shes gonna be fun"

"Try not to die out there" he said only to receive an odd look from Fang

"From what?" she asked

"Lightning" at this they both gave a hearty laugh before she followed the pink haired woman

(end flashback)

Fang smiled at that thought as she looked at the ceiling from her bed before she felt her heart remind her that Lightning was taken "And engaged at that" she said in a low tone before she looked to her left to see Vanille cuddled up to her only forcing her even more into feeling like fresh shit on a hot Monday.

_'Vanille...im so sorry'_ She found herself apologizing to her lover because of no matter how she tried to devote herself to Vanille she always found herself thinking of Lightning.

She slowly stood as not to wake the red head who gave a whimper at the missing contact before settling for holding onto her pillow as she said her name which felt like a stab because she said it with such passion that Fang herself could not return. She then made a hasty turn to leave the room before anything else happened to make her feel worse than she already did.

As she walked downstairs she silently rummaged through the refrigerator grabbing a bottle of water and sitting in the dark at the kitchen table. Why was she so infatuated with that woman? Why couldnt she just fall utterly in love with Vanille? When did she fall in love with that damn Lightning Farron? No, she didnt fall for Lightning...she fell for Clare.

(Flashback)

"Hey,Sunshine..."Lightning was standing in rain at an graveyard where their lieutenant told her that the woman would told her that it was the day that her parents died so she would always go to the graveyard alone and thats exactly where Fang found her. The two of them had become close over their months together,so naturally anyone that Fang was close to she would worry about

The woman was mumbling a bit before she turned which gave Fang the shock of her life. Lightning was crying for the first time since she known the woman and her first instinct was to hold the shorter woman who put up little resistance. They stood for a while only the sounds of faint sobbing before she gently pulled away.

"Thank you, Fang" she then turned around to look at the tombstones of her parents "When i was fourteen they died,a car accident took them. I had to grow up to take care of Sarah,but she nolonger needs me, she has Snow."

Fang was slapped in the face at lightning speed when she heard this. Lightning being forced to mature so fast at a young age made her who she is today. Always protecting but noone to protect her. Also her sister being married left her lonely, so she threw herself into work. She understood how it was because she was always doing the same for Vanille.

"Light-" she was cut off by a smile from the pink haired woman

"Clare...Call me Clare" she nodded and held Clare tighter she wanted to be the one to protect this woman, she wanted to be the one that Clare confided in,and she also wanted to love her. At that realization she felt no regrets,maybe she always has loved Lightning but Clare made her know for sure that she did

"Clare...I'm here" The pink haired woman cuddled more into the warmth that she rarely got to feel with a smile after she heard those words

(Light's pov)

I stood there in her arms a smile on my face. I never felt so light since then. After she said those words i nearly broke down again in her arms,she was the only one brave enough to come to find me to put up with _Lightning_ everyday and keep a smile on her face while breaking through my shield little by little. Her being here proves to me that the words she said were true. Now for the first time in a while im happy to have someone stand beside me

"Thank you,Fang. It means alot to me" i said once again as i looked up just in time to catch a tint of red to her cheeks

"Its no problem,Sunshine" she replied smiling

* * *

chap 2 end

Thank you to the people who reviewed keep reviewing it motivates lil ol me :)

next time in flashback land Lightning meets Vanille


	3. Chapter 3

Writer's block is not fun people not at all

* * *

Fang sat at the kitchen table until the sun had rose, she didnt even drink the bottled water she had grabbed from the fridge because she was so wrapped up in her thoughts. She looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs

Vanille appeared with her hair going everywhere after waking from a restless sleep it seems"Good morning,Fang" she said as she walked over and placed a loving kiss to the other woman's lips

Fang returned the kiss feeling the love practically radiate off her lover and onto her which only served to make her feel lower than she already did if thats even possible. "Good morning love"

The red haired woman gave a huge smile "What would you like for breakfast?"

This question made the tall woman face-palm. Vanille was killing her slowly and she didnt even know it "Whatever you make is fine,darling"

"Ok" at this the little woman tied her apron on with a fierce look determined to make her lover the best breakfast in the world

_'Oh maker,Vanille you sweet sweet woman you. I don't deserve you at all' _as Fang thought this she wound up thinking of the first time Vanille came to her job

(Flashback)

Fang was doing the usual routine around base,report in,check on recruits,spar with Lightning,bother Lightning, and so forth. Once that was done she would go sit in the lounge room where they got to relax and she ate her lunch. Thing was she forgot to bring lunch.

Lightning walked over and saw Fang pouting and gave a slight giggle which made the whole half of the lounge room that she was on stop what they were doing and look at the pink haired woman as if hell froze over, some even questioned her sanity before they got a glance from her that froze their insides that made them quickly go back to what they were doing

"Are you alright,Fang?" she asked with a bit of concern and an bit of an edge to her voice. If anyone had upset the woman she would be sure to make their life as miserable as possible

The dark haired beauty nodded and gave her friend a nod "Im fine,Sunshine." she then rubbed her head with a sheepish look which Lightning thought was a cute look on a woman such as Fang

"But?" she asked with a teasing smirk

"I forgot my lunch" this got a small chuckle from Light before she pulled out her lunch which was in a container that had a baby chocobo on it for decoration. Once Fang saw this she broke out into a fit of laughter.

"I was going to share but never mind" As soon as she heard this Fang's stomach growled and the heavenly smell coming from the container didnt help

"Ok,ok,ok! I wont make fun,it was just cute" Lightning's cheeks had a small pink tint that you had to strain your eyes to see and a smile reached her eyes but not her mouth

"Ok,stop begging. You look pathetic." she opened the conatiner which made Fang drool like a savage beast that hadnt eatten in days "I over cooked, so i was going to share with you anyway. Go on dig in"

The tall beauty gave a girlish squeal and did a dance in her seat that made Light openly laugh again. As Fang was about to dive in she witnessed Vanille trip through the lounge door and land on her bum.

"Vanille?" The woman's instinct kicked in overriding her hunger as she went to help her lover up "Are you alright?"

The shorter woman gave a blush before grinning "I hope i got here in time" she paused to dig in her bag that was slung over her arm and took out a bento box that made Fang grin ear to ear "You forgot your lunch while you were in such a rush looking for your keys"

"Oy,i knew i forgot something. Where did i leave lunch this time?" she asked with a grin knowing it would be comical since she had an odd habit of searching for her keys with her lunch in her hand then placing the lunch where she found her keys in an odd trade

"You left it on top of the tv,silly" she then giggled as Fang gave a laugh before noticing Lightning walk over

"Civilian,do you need some help?" the pink haired woman gave a sigh only half concerned about Vanille's well being

Vanille saw the glare that the taller woman gave and hid behind her lover which made Lightning give an arched eyebrow "Do you know this woman?"

"Ah, you two have never this is Vanille my girlfriend, Vanille my partner Lightning." She felt it odd calling Vanille her girlfriend now because she felt something for Lightning as well that grew everyday

The pink haired woman gave a tilt of her head as if she were processing the information and nodded to the red head before turning around and going to gather her lunch "Enjoy your lunch together. I have to go do something"

Fang then witnessed her partner walk by with an emotionless look on her face before feeling her sleeve tugged and looked down at Vanille "She was scary"

(Light's pov) (I'm not that good at pov's bear with me!)

"Enjoy your lunch together. I have to go do something" I said this as I stormed past Fang and that woman that looked like a cartoon character but i knew it was a lie what I said. I simply could not stand being around the two while they made lovey dovey eyes at each other.

At that thought the woman quickened her pace finding a good spot outside which was under a few trees before sitting down and reopening the container only to pout at the baby chocobo and the food that she made extra of with the intent to let Fang try it

_'Humph,she doesn't need to try my cooking when she has little red riding hood giving her food'_ she thought this as she shoved a bit of food in her mouth angrily

(Flashback end)

Fang was pulled from her thoughts as she saw a plate with two pancakes with some syrup, bacon strips which were placed to make a smile, butter as the nose, and two eggs to make the eyes one was folded to make it seem like the pancake was winking

"Breakfast is served" Vanille looked at Fang eager for her to try it. The woman gave a smile at her and then looked back at the food which she took a bite out of to see the pancake was blueberry and she tightened her hold on the fork then tilted her head so her lover couldnt see her face

"T-These are great, Vanille" she said quietly before looking up to reveal she was crying. The blueberry pancakes was the straw that broke the camel of guilt's back since Fang loved blueberry pancakes

The red haired woman quickly sat in her lovers lap with worry and holding her to calm the woman down "Fang,what's wrong? Please tell me. I've noticed since that party that you have been actting so down. Please... tell me!" she urged in a gentle but strong tone

"Vanille...please don't hate me." she pleaded while wrapping her arms around the smaller woman to make sure she didnt leave

"Why would i hate you. I love you, Fang" even though she said this her voice trembled fearing the worst

The black haired woman shook her head " Your going to hate me after i tell you"

Vanille shook her head and took Fang's face gently and carressed it "I could never hate you,we grew up together and an unbreakable bond of friendship, no matter what, now tell me."

The woman gathered herself together before she responded "Vanille, I... I love Lightning. I have since i first saw her. Don't get me wrong,i have done nothing with her, i never cheated on you." she looked up to see no anger on the young womans face niether was there saddness, but her eyes told a million stories it looked as if she was wounded on the inside which also hurt Fang since she was the one who inflicted such a pain on the woman

"Fang...like i said, i could never hate you, but it hurts. Was i not doing something right?" her lip began to tremble as tears began pouring down her face

The pain that was on Vanille's face practically hit Fang as if it were punches "No, Vanille. Your were so kind to me, you got me anything i needed, you are the perfect woman that anyone would love who i do not deserve since i hurt you like this."

Fang wiped away the girls tears as they remained in silence for a while before Vanille cuddled into the taller woman "Do you think,Sarah is available?"

At this question the tension was practically destroyed as Fang began laughing "No darling, she's married to Snow"

Vanille gave a pout "Darn." she then looked up at the taller woman "Fang, it's fine that you love her. Just remember nothing can break our bond, ok?" she held out a pinky finger

Fang gave a nod and wrapped her pinky around Vanille's "Right" they then gave a smile at eachother before the shorter woman reached back and lifted the plate of pancakes

"Eat!" the dark haired beauty only could smile happy that Vanille was still their even if they werent lovers she still had the one person who knew her the best

Lightning sat looking at her engagement ring, then across the table at her fiance who was reading a newspaper. They both were dressed for work. He was a great man and they were both very similar indeed, but then again similar can be boring. No teaseing, No nicknames, No charming smile, No gorgoius green eyes with a beauty mark underneath the right one and No unique wild look to him. She realized who she just described in her head and cut the thought off

"I'm going now,see you when i get home if your here" Lightning said as she stood walking to his side to give a small kiss to the cheek

"Alright,i love you" he returned the small affection

"Love you too." as she said this she walked out the front door after grabbing her gunblade

_Are you sure you love him?_ her inner voice asked her which made her shake her head 'Not you again'

_Yes, meeeeeeeeee againnnnnnnnnn :) _

'Yes, I love my fiance' she thought with a nod to back it up

_Really now? Hmmm, at that party of yours you couldnt keep your eyes off of a certain someone_

Lightning felt her heart speed a bit before she thought of how that person was also taken and went into a grumpy mood speeding up her walk

_See?_

'Shut...up!' she thought growling outloud scaring some people who were passing by

_Shutting up_

That party just reconfirmed that it was best that she move on. She thought that she was a fool for thinking that someone like Fang would be avalible at all, but she would have rather remained ignorant to that so she could continue with the way she was before she knew the woman was taken. Holding the taller woman was like heaven itself.

She quickly cut those thoughts off as she arrived at the base returning salutes that lower ranks gave her before she reported in. After doing so she felt a tap on her shoulder and gave a small scowl preparing herself to rip the person apart who dare lay their finger on her. She turned only to have a near heart attack at seeing Fang smiling in point blank range

"Morning Sunshine" she smiled so hard that her eyes closed and openned her arms for a hug that Lightning dodged as if it were a bullet earning a confused and a bit of a hurt look from the tall woman

The woman was sorry for hurting Fang, but Fal'cie forbid that if the tall woman held her she would turn to instant puddy in the woman's arms "Good morning, Fang" the only response she got was a nod

They began walking down the corridor with a gap between them that seemed to get wider each day since Lightning met Vanille, but it seemed twice the size since Fang found out about the woman she adored being engaged to Cid. The walk seemed like miles and it was akward

"So...How is that Cid guy?" Fang asked with a bitter taste in her mouth at the name

"He's ok. How is Vanilla?" the pink haired woman asked in return to get an amused look from her partner "What?"

"You mean, Vanille?" when the woman nodded she continued " She's fine. How have you been"

_'Miserable because i cant have you,Damn that Vanilla bitch to hell!' _but on the outside she responded "Im fine,cant wait to be married to Cid"

Fang flinched inside at hearing that but smiled on the outside "Thats great" '_I HOPE HE CHOKES ON A GRENADE AND DIES!'_

They stood for a while in the middle of a corridor with two halls that split up. They stared at eachother for a while before Fang rubbed the back of her head breaking the little akward standoff "...see you later..." they both said simutaniously before going their seperate ways

After an akward morning Lightning decided to go to a nearby cafe since she didnt feel like dealing with the NORA kids. As soon as she sat down her phone began to ring and a sigh and roll of the eyes later she picks it up

"Hello?"

"Hi, sis" Sarah greeted excitedly making Lightning give another sigh

"Your always so excited when you call me now" she stopped talking to order her food

The younger Farron only gave another squeal "Im just so happy to know that in a couple of days you'll be married! So how are you feeling? Good? Excited? Lightning like?"

'_Like i made a big ass mistake'_ she thought

* * *

Chap3 end

Next time Light thinks on her agreement to getting married to Cid while Vanille and Fang make a team plan


	4. Chapter 4

Forgive me peeps i was busy and i had the writter block but im finally gonna kick its ass with this chapter -nod of determination with rocky music in the background-

* * *

Lightning returned to her home which Cid and she were sharing. The woman gave a huge sigh as she walked into the living room to see her fiance watching a boring show on history, which she had no interest in.

"Welcome home" he said in a monotone voice before standing then walking over to wrap his arms around her in a breif hug

The pink haired woman gave a grunt and gently pushed him away "Sorry,but right now i just need some space." he nodded understanding how the woman was sometimes

Lightning went into her room and sat on her bed with what she felt was the thousanth sigh, looking to her nightstand where she saw a picture of her and Cid who was smiling while she had her regular soilder face on.

_'How did we even get to this point with the way we both are?' _she asked herself before thinking on it

* * *

_Click_

"Your time was horrible! There was so many flaws in your defense that a puppy could have licked you on the ankle with time to spare." Lightning said as she looked at their time of four minutes and thirty-three seconds with disgust before walking into the little area where a team of recruits were training and pointed at the leader of the group.

"When you give a command to your squad, do not hesitate. That hesitation could lose the culprit, or worse... get you killed."

She then turned her icy glare to another teammate "You... would have caused the whole team to die with your stupidity. You did not look where you were going, observe your surroundings, cover a teammate when they were going into position, or follow orders. You were practically a pack mule, so when you died they would have just taken ammo from your body and moved on!"

She then turned to the last teammate "You did everything right private..." the man beamed a smile before he heard "But you could have easily been detected. You smell like you jumped in a tub filled with animals and their droppings. Take care of your hygiene!"

The woman gave a sigh "That is all for today,we will try again tomorrow"

One of the men scowled "Like she could do it better" he said in a tone that wasnt too subtile

This made Lightning smirk and turn. She walked up and handed one of them the timer "Time me"

She stood with her arms folded walking to the starting line "Go!" when the man said this he smirked since she had not moved the first few seconds,but when he blinked she was gone. He only heard silent slashes and a few shots go off before she was at the finish line which made him press the button

"Dude~" him and his team looked at the time in disbelief "F-Fifty-seven seconds"

"Damn, caught me on a bad day, or it could be because i stood like pack mule here" she took the timer "Dismissed, and remember hygiene" she said walking off waving a hand.

"Yes, ma'am! "

After training the recruits, Lightning practically begged for an assignment to go on, only there was none, so that put her in a funk. Fang wasnt there to talk to because of Vanille had gotten sick. This thought made the woman boil. She was walking aorund to see there was nothing to do, she didnt want to go into the lounge room because the people would only serve to make her pissed with all the noise they made. So here she was outside in her new lunch spot.

"Ugh, what to do with myself" she asked thin air before looking up at the authentic sky.

"Do you mind if i sit?" as she heard this question she only sighed and gave a motion with her hand that said it was ok "Thanks, i couldnt find the lounge room and this seemed like a nice spot"

Lightning didnt feel like talking, so she wanted to let this person know that by looking at them as if they were the dumbest thing on Cocoon. Only when she looked down she almost had a heartattack before nearly giving a pout.

"You must be new, sorry i thought you were my partner at first glance" she said silently cursing herself for almost getting giddy like a highschool girl over the thought of seeing Fang.

The man gave a smile "It's fine, I'm Cid Raines from another base across Cocoon." he held his hand out for a handshake only to recieve a nod.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked half distracted since she saw Fang's car pull up. Obviously the man didnt notice so he continued on answering the question as Lightning blocked him out. The pink haired woman watched Fang give Vanille a goodye kiss on the cheek as the red head drove off. It only served to make her depressed while her outside shell remained stotic.

"So, i would like to get to know you more. Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" he asked as Lightning tuned back in. The woman thought on the question before looking back at Fang who was still grinning hard from the red head and before she knew it she was nodding.

_'Might as well move on'_ she thought this as she wrote down her number and address on a spare piece of paper she found in the depths of her pocket before giving it to him.

Fang spotted Lightning and had to hold herslef back from running. As she walked over she notice the new guy. "Hello, Sunshine. Who's your friend?" she asked sitting as close to Lightning as she could. The woman to be honest could not remember his name and was thankful when he introduced himself for her.

"Alright, nice meeting you. I best go report in." Fang stood up and Light followed in suit.

"See you later ladies" they both nodded leaving him there.

* * *

Ever since then they have been seeing each other. LIghtning realized she was just lonely and needed someone there, so she opted for the person who asked her out. Now look where it got her, a day or so away from marriage.

_Yep, your screwed_

_'SHUT UP, DAMMIT!'_

_Whoa, no need to be rude...sheesh_

On that note she went to take a bath and got dressed for bed, laying down only to feel arms wrap around her waist, and turned to see a naked Cid.

_'AHHHHHHHHH!' _she yelled in her head, controlling herself from letting that thought come out of her mouth, and gently patted him on the cheek and rolled over for sleep.

(Man omega diss huh lol)

* * *

Fang sat with a permanant look of determination on her face. The wedding was the day after tommorow. She didnt want to let her goddess marry that, that DOUCHE. Yeah, he was a nice guy, but to her, he was a douche for taking her goddess.

Vanille noticed her adopted sister in a thinking pose while she was sitting on the end of the bed looking out of the window. She walked over and gently touched the woman's shoulder.

"Vanille" she gave a sigh looking at the clock "Why are you still up? It's late"

"Because two minds are better than one when thinking of a plan"

Fang chuckled before a thought hit her "Vanille... Why?"

"Hm?" the girl gave a look of confusion

"Why did you let me go so easy?" she asked with a serious gaze

The smaller woman chuckled "The day I brought you lunch, I peaked in to look around, and I saw how you looked with Light. You looked like a kid, you both looked so relaxed around each other. I knew there was something there, but I just didnt want to admit it. Then you began to come home looking so depressed, and I knew the reason why, but I wanted to hear it from you." she wrapped her arms around the taller woman before she continued "I want you to be happy for once, Fang. I dont want you to obligate yourself to me just because i'm your sister. Ok?"

Fang gave a smile and hugged the smaller woman to herself "Thank you, Vanille." they sat for a small while before the tall woman got a mechevious look "So, you have a thing for Sarah, huh? How long?"

Vanille blushed a deep crimson "Ok, lets think of something, so you can get Lightning, yes?"

"Right!" the two sat for a while, only to have no luck

"This is harder than i thought it would be." Vanille said "Thinking this hard made my head hurt." she then nudged Fang to hear a snore "Fang!" The woman jumped up "How are you thinking, when your a sleep"

"Um, because im dreaming, duh" she smirked to see a angry face from Vanille "Don't worry, Vanille. I have a plan"

"Oh, you do?" the red head asked excited "Tell me!"

"The plan is..." she held it for suspense

Vanille grabbed the taller woman and shook her to get a laugh "Tell me, now!"

"The plan is, no plan at all. It's best to wing it, ey?" she then grinned to have the shorter woman shake her head at her.

"I get a bad feeling everytime you wing it with something, Fang" the red head repiled

The tall woman then grinned "But i always get out of it, don't I?"

"True" Vanille said as she laid down for sleep

* * *

Chap 4 end


	5. Chapter 5

Lightning awoke on her off day to an upbeat song coming from her cellphone, she patted the nightstand for the annoying device and gave a grunt as she found it "Hello?"

"Hey Clare,are you ready?" Sarah's voice replied which only served to annoy the older Farron sister at eleven in the morning.

The woman rolled her eyes and removed Cid's arm from her person "Ready for what, Sarah?"

"For getting your dress, silly. Your the one who wanted to wait last minute to get your dress" she said matter of factly

Lightning cursed in her head while holding the phone in a deathgrip. The reason she held off from getting the dress is so she wouldnt have a reminder constantly hanging in her closet thats she said yes to Cid's proposal, and Fang...

"Fang..." she let emotion slip out as she said her partner's name, only she momentarily forgot her sister was on the phone

"What about her?" the girl asked truly confused as to why the woman was brought up in the conversation

'_Now or never Farron. You never know when you will get alone time with that woman again.' _she thought this as she gave a slight nod "Invite her. I mean I'm inviting her to come along shopping with us. After all,she needs a dress too"

Sarah gave a small gasp "Yeah, your right. Good looking out, sis. I'll let you call her, then get ready to go shop for a dress"

"Ok, bye" she didnt wait for a response as she hung up and dailed Fang's number

* * *

Fang walked over to Lightning's house with some roses in hand. When she got to the door she checked her hair, threw some mints in her mouth, then winked at herself in a window reflection."Hell yeah, I'm hot, she's hot, we can be hot together!"

When she finally rang the doorbell, she did a quick check again before the door opened. All the tall woman could do was gape at Lightning, who had nothing on but some sexy lingerie that was pink.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." the woman then bit her index finger and gave a small moan."Don't make me wait anymore"

Fang dropped the roses before her mind kicked back in "You don't have to wait anymore! I'm gonna give it to you baby!" she started taking off her shirt right there on the porch before hearing footsteps behind her

"I've been waiting too. Your finally ready." when Fang turned she witnessed Cid walking past her and at Lightning,who jumped the man as soon as he was through the door.

"No...No...NO...NOOOOOO!" she rang the doorbell like a machine gun before she heard the moaning stop, and the door open to reveal a little girl. The girl had black hair styled like Light's and sharp azure eyes. This left her too stunned to speak.

The little girl gave her a look that was very Lightning like, before she openned her mouth only to have Lightning's theme play everytime she spoke.

* * *

"GAH!" Fang awoke to see she was in a heap on the floor, cocooned in blankets with her cellphone in her face. When she saw who was calling, she quickly untangled herself and answered

"Hello?"

Lightning smiled for the first time in a while at hearing Fang's groggy accent come through the phone "Did i wake you?"

"Yes, but believe me, I'm happy you did." she smiled herself since she heard the smile in the pink haired woman's voice "So, what can i help you with, Sunshine?"

The woman gave a sigh at being reminded that her wedding was tommorow from that question "Um, i called so you could come help me pick out a dress." Fang deflated and fell on the bed with a sigh at hearing this "But, if you dont want to... i'ts fine" she quickly added after hearing the sound

"Wait, i hit...my toe! So, so, i made that horrible sound, so you wouldnt laugh" she cursed herself silently for the lame excuse

Lightning gave a giggle before it turned to a laugh that made the dark haired woman smile "So, your coming?"

"Right! So, where is the place?" she asked pin and paper in hand

"I'll just come over and get you, or you could come over here" she was cut off by the sound of cloths being thrown about

"I'll... be... right there, Sunshine. If I could ever find my bloody shirt." the woman was half dressed before Light even asked her to come over, and fighting to take one of Vanille's shirts off that she had mistaken for her own.

The pink haired woman on the other end of the phone had a blush cover her whole face at the thought of seeing Fang shirtless, she snapped back to her senses and took a breath "I'll be waiting, see you when you get here" she then hung up

After her third time trying a shirt, she found one that was black with a angry smily on it, and wtf underneath it "It will do" The woman then told Vanille she was heading out and grabbed her keys.

* * *

Fang stood on Light's porch and dreaded pressing the door bell "Come on Fang, it was just a dream" she quickly pressed the doorbell and waited

'_No wammys, No wammys, No wammys' _as she thought this the door openned revealing a shirtless Cid and she nearly passed out '_Why! Why! Why!' _she looked down and was happy she wore the right shirt for the occassion

"Ah, Fang. Its good to see you" he said a smile on his face

"Yeah, Dou... Dude, it is great to see you too. Where is my Sunshine?" she was happy for the save and mentally patted herself on the back

Cid gave an questionable look when she said 'my sunshine', but realized that the two had known each other for a while and let it slip "She is upstairs with her sister. Please, come in"

Fang did just that, and walked up to Light's room. When she got to the door she knocked to have the door open revaling a mini version of Lightning. At seeing this Fang nearly screamed, but pulled herself back to reality at realizing it was Sarah.

"Hey,Fang" the younger Farron gave her a hug and tugged her in. As she did that, Fang continued to further slip into paranoia. The woman looked around for any kind of lingerie only to find none. Lightning walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, and it took all of Fang's willpower not to whistle or just outright tackle the older Farron.

"Has Fang come yet?" she asked letting the towel drop as she reached for her cloths. When she finally looked up, she witnessed said woman gazing at her in a lustful manner that made her blush and yank the towel over herself

"Heh, sorry. Didnt know you were in the shower. I'll let you get changed" she said with her eyes covered and reaching for the door only to bump into the lamp "Sorry bout that" she quickly openned the door and slid out

Fang walked in the living room where Cid was watching some lame history show. '_You've got to be kidding me'_ with this thought, she grabbed the remote and changed ot to a kungfu movie. This earned a glare from the man, but it was nothing compared to Lightning's. Speaking of Lightning, the woman came down stairs with Sarah not far behind, and pulled her from the couch while saying bye to Cid.

They arrived at the dress store with no problems, except Fang teasing Light every now and then. So, now here she was looking at the woman she adored trying on dresses.

"Try this one" Sarah handed her sister another dress, which was the tenth one in an hour since the woman didnt like any of them

Fang stood when Lightning walked out of the dressing room with a look of disgust on her face. "I don't like this one either"

"It does look like your Elvis, with all those sparkles" Lightning glared and pointed her finger at Fang, who took her hand and twirled her around once before going off into the store. After a while she returned with a dress, and handed it to Lightning then sat down

The pink haired woman tried on the dress then came out with a smile at Fang, who only grinned back "You look beautiful" the dress was strapless, reavealing beautiful unbleamished skin, and the bottom sorta hugged her hips, but gave her enough leg room so it was comfortable.

Fang couldnt tear her eyes off of the woman '_Damn, this was worth stealing the dress from that other ladys pile'_ she then caught a glimpse of the woman she took the dress from searching for it so she could buy it '_Zoshit'_

"Alright, take it off so we can buy it" they all agreed with that as Light passed the dress over, she grabbed it and quickly paid for it while grinning

When they left Lightning dropped Sarah off at her home, and was about to take Fang back so she could get her car, but the woman had diffrent plans. "Say Light, when was the last time you went dancing" she asked with a grin

The pink haired woman thought long and hard before shaking her head "Never"

"What?" He's never taken you dancing?" she gave a look of disapproval only to see the woman shake her head "Well, i'm going to take you"

"You don't have to" she gently protested "I doubt I can dance anyway"

"Well, you going to learn tonight. Mind if i drive?" Lightning gave a chuckle and pulled over so they could switch seats "Off we go"

Fang drove them to a part of Cocoon that Lightning had never seen, and since it was night the lights made it seem like a sea of stars. When they pulled over they were in front of a place called Elegant. The place was a beautiful restuarant that really didnt require you to be dressed up fancy. Lightning heard soft music being played and didnt realize Fang had gotten out until her door openned.

"Madam" the woman gave a small bow that made Light smile

"Silly" she felt her hand gently grabbed and gave a small blush thankful for the dark

_'Way to go, Fang. She's not snatching her hand away. Keep it up!' _the taller woman smiled and lead Lightning in the restaurant

A server appeared before them and grinned at Fang, who in return grinned back at him "Hey, Fang"

"Hello Akira, I didnt know you worked here" she replied ruffling his hair

"Yeah, it's a new job I got lucky with" he then noticed Lightning giving them both an odd look "This your date?"

Fang grinned hard at that "Yes, this is Lightning Farron, Light this is Akira my neighbor" Akira was a teen with dark green eyes, a sort of pale complextion, and an untamed mop of black hair "Nice to meet you. Ok, let me get you guys a table"

He lead them to a table and they sat to reveal Light with her head down to cover her face '_What's wrong with me? Get a grip, Farron. Just because she said your her date doesnt mean it, she's with Vanilla' _that thought pushed away the blush, but when she looked up she saw the woman staring at her '_But dammit, I can sure pretend this is a date if she said that it is'_

"What would you guys like to eat?" Akira asked breaking Light from her thoughts

"I'll have the chicken Alfredo pasta, and bring us a bit of wine if you dont mind" Fang said with a smile to have the boy nod and lean down

"It's on me since your my first customer" he then grinned as she patted him on the back and looked to light "What about you?" he asked

"I'll have the same thing, thank you" he nodded and wrote their order down

"Your food will be ready shortly" he walked off quickly after saying this

The two women sat in comfertable silence, just enjoying the ambiance of the resturant before Fang decided to make conversation " So, you enjoying yourself so far?" Lightning looked at her 'date' for the night and smiled

"Yes, how did you know about this place anyway?" she didnt really see Fang spending her time in fancy places, but then again she was full of surprises

Fang smirked before snickering "I saw a sign while we were on the way to getting your dress, happy i did too"

This made the other woman laugh "Your a pro at winging it, it seems"

"Yep" as she said this she saw food placed infront of her and nearly attacked it '_No, don't lose cool points now. Stay focused'_

Thats exactly what she did,nodding her thanks to the boy then turning back to Lightning who was pretty much doing what she was about to. She had to keep an amused look off of her face. "It's good?"

Lightning was in taste bud heaven, so much that she did not hear Fang's question. The woman was about to lick her fork, until she heard Fang snicker. "Sorry, I didnt eat today"

'_Good going, Light. You made yourself look like a fatty fat fatster' _she blushed harder before she heard a snort making her eyes go wide

"Fang, you snorted?" she asked in disbelief

'_Oh maker, kill me now! All cool points out of the window' _she tried to shove her mouth full of food to hide the fact that she just snorted like a pig

"Thats ... wow, the great Fang snorted" she then broke out into her own fit of giggles that made nearly the whole restuarant look at them

After they ate, Fang heard the band kick up a nice slow song then looked at Lightning who was slightly smiling while looking at some other dance '_If you dont take this golden door of oppurtunity, i will hunt you for the rest of this life, and the next!' _Fang nodded and stood gulping down the rest of her wine to calm her nerves

"Would you like to dance... Clare?" she asked holding out a hand for the woman to take.

Clare felt her heartstop for a second, then smiled taking the taller woman's hand as she followed her to the dance floor. They attracted alot of glances but Fang didnt care, she knew she had the most beautiful woman there. They danced until the band stopped playing music all together

* * *

As Fang drove them back to Clare's house, she would glance constantly at the woman's sleeping face. The woman looked like such an angel when she was asleep,and as if she were truely at peace at that time. Fang silently begged for a red light, so she could carress a smooth cheek. Sadly there was none, so when she pulled up in Clare's driveway she did exactly that to see the woman smile and lean into the touch.

"Wake up, sunshine" she said reluctantly waking the woman who gave a sound of defiance before they got out of the car

They walked up to the pink haired woman's doorstep and stood in akward silence "I enjoyed the day with you, Fang"

"I'm glad you did, you need a little spice in your life" she replied with a small smile

"Yeah..." they stood along while

_Do something!,Don't just stand there looking cute!_

_'What to do?'_

_Kiss those sexy accented lips, right now damn you!_

_'But I'm engaged!_

_You don't love him, just do it!_

While in her thoughts Lightning felt strong arms wrap around her, and instantly responded by wrapping her arms around Fang's waist. '_Now or never' _ she quickly looked up and kissed the corner of the taller woman's mouth.

"Uh, Uh. See you tommorow" she pulled away fumbling with her keys

_Real smooth_

_'Shut up' _When she finally got in the door she waved bye and closed it slowly

Fang stood for a while before smiling hard as she got in her car '_Winging it rocks hardcore ass!' _with that thought she sped off with a grin.

* * *

Chap 5 end

Next the dreaded wedding

Me love you long time if you R&R :D


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to the peeps who corrected me on how to spell Claire and Serah's name right, guess it got kinda annoying. Also if i mess up the wedding thing here don't toss a brick at my house im not a weddingologist but i did my best. Go on read ^_^ btw peeps ooc stuff here.

* * *

Fang sat moping around while Vanille got dressed preparing for the wedding. The woman felt like last night's date with Claire was a dream, a horrible dream that taunted her with something she wanted so bad but could not have.

Vanille sat next to her sister with simpathy "We don't have to go if you don't want to"

"No, I'm going. I atleast want to see her happy if she's going to marry him" Fang sat up like a tourtured corpse with sorrow etched on her beautiful face

"Fang..." Vanille hated seeing the woman like this,and gave her a hug to recieve a hurting smile

"I'm fine, dont worry" she then went in the bathroom to bathe and get changed

Claire, yes she was Claire today, sat in front of a mirrior with the dress that Fang picked out for her on. The woman felt an invisible hand clutch her heart,and not release as she thought of her best friend, and the woman that she was in love with. Why? Why couldnt Fang just be hers, seeing the woman with someone else just made her burn inside,and she thought if she were with someone of her own that the pain would go away. She realized she only amplified the pain tenfold since Cid seemed to really love her. Now it was guilt and pain mixed into one deadly poison.

A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts "Claire, It's me. Can i come in?"

"Come in" when Serah walked in, she looked at her sister who didnt look like the happy bride she was supposed to be. The woman looked like a soilder in a dress, no emotions on her face what so ever.

"Do you need help with your hair?" the younger Farron asked to see Claire nod and sit down "Are you nervous, or excited" she looked at her sister's face to see it stotic as ever "If you are one or the other, your a pro at hiding it"

When Serah was done her sisters beauty was only intensified, since the hair was made into curls leaving her usual bang out, but managed to make it so it didnt cover her right eye by pinning some of it up**. "**You look beautiful. Cid is going to have a heartattack and die" the girl said with a smile

'_Oh if only he would!' _Claire thought, since she really didnt have the heart to tell the man days before that she didnt want to marry him '_Great, i can slaughter armies, but when it comes to talking im a kitten'_

"Just let me do your make up, and it will be perfect" the woman only sighed as she let her sister do her make up.

Fang sat outside in the parking lot of the chapel, taking a deep breath before gathering herself together to finally step out of the car and head into the church with some other guest. She saw the man she detested with every fiber of her being. The woman wanted to just ram her lance up his ass, and hold him over an open fire then feed him to an Humbaba.

(Thats alot of hate)

Snow saw them and waved while walking over, also drawing Cid's attention so he waved too which only made Fang have to restrain herself from going to wrap her hands around his neck. '_Grrrr, damn you to hell and back. How dare you smile at me?'_

"So guys, hard to believe sis is getting married, huh?" the tall woman only pushed past him and Vanille mumbled an apology before following.

As they sat they looked around seeing most of Cid's side was filled with his father in the front and soilders in suits behind the man who was beaming at his son. While Claire's side consisted of herself,Vanille, Sazh, Snow, Hope, Armodar and soilders that the bride knew.

Music began to play which made Fang crindge '_Why didnt i try harder? Why didnt i tell her last night that i loved her?'_

Claire appeared walking down the aisle with Serah beside her. She glanced around spotting Fang and swore she saw a bit of sorrow in the woman's eyes '_That must be my wishful thinking getting out of hand'_ she looked next to Fang to see Vanille '_Yes, wishful thinking'_

Fang witnessed Claire walk down the aisle in slow motion, a million things raced through her head at lightning speed. One of them was how nonchalant the woman looked, she didnt look happy or excited '_You can't be in love with him, if you don't smile like you do for me' _she then began thinking of how the woman would look as her bride '_She would be twice as beautiful, because her smile would light the room'_

They paused in the middle of the aisle right next to Fang,which made the woman want to reach out and hold Claire so she would smile. The thing was the woman had to be happy if she was going through with this "All rise" a man who was unseen said to see the guest rise and they continued walking.

When Claire and Serah got to the pastor the unseen man had everyone seated "Who gives this woman away?"

"I do" Serah replied with a smile hugging her sister and letting her stand before the pastor with Cid.

Cid gazed at Claire with a smile that even though she tried she couldnt return it back with as much luster as he did '_Your going to be stuck with him forever, do you realize that?'_

_'Yes, it's better than being alone for the rest of my life and seeing pigtails all over Fang' _she argued back with little heart into it

_Seems i can't change your mind now, you enjoy your miserable newly wed life'_ the inner voice then stopped talking

Claire tuned back in to see Cid pull out a sheet of crumpled up paper, and arched an eyebrow because he looked so nervous that it almost got her to laugh ... almost. He began reading and she made sure she paid attention sinse she didnt want any akwardness.

Fang could only watch in horror as Claire stared deep into Cid's eyes during the speech that had some of the people crying in the audience. Vanille noticed the dark haired woman shaking and held onto her arm "Calm down, Fang"

The woman sucked in a deep breath, and let it out before hearing Cid finish the little speech. Some of the audience was crying while others applauded. It made her sick, how could they be happy about such an abomination of an relationship?

She looked up and saw a tear roll out of Claire's eye that Cid wiped away which made her heart stop and her insides go cold '_Ugh, it would have been better if i stayed home'_

It was then her turn to say vows which she did quickly and professionally that it sounded as if she were a robot,but most people didnt put it past her since she was the type that rarely showed emotion despite the tear that managed to slip from her eye. Cid smiled regardless since she was saying those words to him.

The pastor smiled along with Serah who was in tears as well "You two are beautiful. Do you Cid Raines take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

The dark haired man had a smile split his face for the first time Claire saw which only added to the pot of guilt for her "I do"

The pastor smiled and nodded "Do you, Claire Farron, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked

The pink haired woman hesistated and took a glance at Fang who had her head turned away before she looked back to Cid "I do"

This caused the pastor to smile again "If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace" he looked around to see if anyone wanted to before continueing "With this ring I wed thee." they slid on the rings and looked at each other. Cid a smile on his face and Claire with doom in mind " I pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride!"

Cid leaned down slowly as Claire closed her eyes '_Fang ...'_ was her last thoughts as a free woman before feeling lips touch hers.

All she heard were gasps as she melted into a rather damn good kiss she must admit even if she didnt love the man. '_Something's off' _she smelled a familer scent that was spicy yet pleasant and the body she held onto felt slender yet familar. She put her hands on the persons chest to feel soft hills which earned a moan making her break the kiss and look up to see Fang.

The green eyed woman stared down at Claire with a hard look in her eyes "I refuse to let someone else have you. Dammit, I love you Claire!"

She looked behind herself to see Cid on his ass thanks to her pushing him out of the way "Claire, i loved you since the first day we met. Hell i didnt even think you were dating him long enough to be asked that accursed question that got us here!"

The azure eyed woman gave a smile as tears began falling down her face "What about Vanilla?"

"Vanille and i talked about it already" she continued holding onto the woman, even through some of the hateful looks "I know there has to be something you feel for me too, or you would have given me the famous right hook that ol snow recieved so many times."

The way Fang stared at her let Claire know that everything said was sincere. She grinned like a child which made everyone that knew her check to see if there was an apocolypse happening outside "I love you so much,Fang" she put her hands on the woman's face and pulled her down for another kiss that they both poured their all into.

Fang grinned "If this is a dream, please dont wake me up, or i'll be forced to go on a rampage"

The woman only chuckled before Cid came and pushed them apart. He turned to her with anger in his yes "How could you do this on our wedding day? Didnt you fool around enough with this barbarian yesturday? Get back on the alter so we can get married!"

The woman only arched her eyebrow and folded her arms "You dont tell me what to do. Now we could talk about this like adults, or we could talk about this with you in a cast. Your choice"

The man finally lost his cool showing his true colors as he took a threatening step towards Claire, only to see her whole unit tense in their seats ready for anything with some of the antsy ones with their hands on their sidearms. The woman dared him to do something folding her arms and waiting.

Cid looked to Claire who still had a stone cold expression on her face, then to the woman beside her with the uptmost hate in his eyes as he pointed to her "You let this woman get in your head. I'll give you time to get back into your right frame of mind, Claire" The man then did a sharp turn storming out of the church without even so much as a glance back

After the scene people began leaving, some scowling at the pink haired woman while others simpily paid her no mind. She didnt care, all that mattered was what she gained from going through the little trial of emotions. Fang looked at the woman with a smile before looking down and rubbing the back of her head.

"Looks like ill be forever known as the wedding crasher around work, huh?" she said grinning

Claire shook her head " Fang ..." the woman looked up to see a smile "Me too"

The dark haired woman gave a look of confusion "Huh?"

"Remember that day at the cemetary when you found me alone?" when Fang nodded she continued "From the moment you held me ... I loved you"

The taller woman gave a grin and tugged Claire to her in a warm hug before getting a grim expression across her face "What are you going to do about him though?"

"I'll have to talk to him ..."

* * *

Chap 6 end

R&R ^_^

next is ... hell even idk ive been going with the flow the whole time guys :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys, sorry for the wait. I had some family issues to deal with and it was hard for me to concentrate whenever i did start to write this. So im sorry if its crappy and i did my best, go on and read -nods-

* * *

Lightning awoke in the same position she usually did, not moving but looking around the room with the help of what little light the moon gave. The woman was about to move only to feel an arm come around her shoulders and tug her back into a warm embrace.

"No escape" Fang's voice sounded amused, as if she had been watching the pink haired woman from the moment she woke up.

Lightning only closed her eyes while placing her hands on the taller woman's forearms,letting her know that the events a few weeks ago wasnt some crazy dream. To think that if Fang had been a millisecond late she wouldnt be as happy as she is now.

"Who said i wanted to escape?" she asked turning in the womans arms and snuggling closer. If she could merge herself with Fang, it would have already been done.

The dark haired beauty gave a throaty chuckle, placing a kiss to her lover's forehead "It wouldnt matter if you did want to, i would never let you go, not after all the hell i went through to get you"

It was Lightnings turn to chuckle "What if i did marry him?" she looked up to see green eyes roll.

"I would just be a home wreaker then,instead of wedding crasher" she gave a grin that made her eyes close and the other woman give a laugh, before she felt the hold on her tighten and looked up to see Fang's gaze was now serious "Now that i have you, its hard to imagine being without you"

The intensity of the gaze, the affection that oozed from the words, and the strong embrace Light was being held in nearly made the woman swoon right there. She felt her cheeks get hot before burying her face in the taller woman's neck, placing a small kiss there to show in a small but powerful way that the feeling was mutual.

They sat in silence for a while before Fang chuckled earning a curious look from her lover "He didnt take it well when you told him that you were staying with me"

Lightning laughed "He was quite the arrogant one"

* * *

The two women were patrolling... well Lightning was while Fang was looking for a place that was out of view, so she could have her way with her azure eyed goddess. The woman smirked when she saw the perfect spot _'Bingo, we have a winner'_

"Hey sunshine, i think we should check out that ally. It's easily overlooked so anything could happe without anyone knowing" she stated sounding quite serious

Lightning eyed her lover and partner strangely '_Since when is she so active in patroling?' _she looked over at the ally that the tall woman pointed to, and nodded agreeing that Fang had a point as she began walking to it. As soon as she walked into the ally she found herself pinned.

Fang had a hand placed on the wall beside Lightning's head, while the other hand held the pink haired woman's hand's pinned above her pink haired woman thought Fang might as well have wolf ears and a tail from the smirk she was receiveing.

"Fang,no" the woman only continued smirking, while moving her free hand to unbuckle the belt around her waist "Fang, last warning. I said no. We are in an ally and we are suppos-" she had to suppress a moan, she felt soft lips kissing on her ear before it was gently bittin. She caught herself from tilting her head to the side, that would mean access granted and the last thing she wanted was to have sex in an ally.

"Just relax sunshine, noone is going to see." Fang said this finally getting the woman to hold still long enough to unhook the blasted thing hiding such a beautiful body behind them '_Cloths should be banned from Cocoon!'_

Lightning smirked, like hell she was going to make it that easy "Fang?" when she got a sound of question from the tall woman she continued "No hard feelings after this, ok honey?"

The tall woman gave a look of confusion before she felt a knee connect with her stomach, forcing her to fold over before she was pushed away. This made Lightning chuckle as the other woman had her hands on her knees sucking in air while rubbing the sore spot. The sargents biggest mistake would be when she turned around to fix herself up, only to be turned back around and have a kiss forced to her lips.

Fang loved it when Lightning faught back, it made the prize so much better when her girlfriend would finally give in. When the pink haired woman did such they heard a crash, and looked around to see a couple of men standing there. One a blonde man who looked as if he hadnt bathed in days, while the other was a green haired man that was taller than the blonde and looked close to falling over.

"Dont let us interrupt you, just act like we are not here " the blonde one said pulling out a small camera while the other nodded dumbly.

The pink haired soilder blushed and hit Fang on the shoulder to recieve a grin. The woman then turned her attention back to the two men, who were deflated at seeing the show was over. "What were you two doing back here?" she asked to quickly avoid the fact that she gave the men a little show.

The two men looked as if they had been in a fight if the bruises ment anything, the green haired one even had a black eye that looked like he would have to have his whole face on ice for days."Hey! Didnt i tell you two to get out of here?" An unseen voice yelled

"Yeah! Yeah! we're going soilder boy" the blonde man scowled and took a swig of the bottle he was holding before turning around "Fuckin cors guards, think they run everything" he mumbled before turning with a smile to the two ladies "Not you two, you ladies are cool! Hope to see ya around!"

The men stumbled off hitting a garbage can which made Fang snicker "So long fellas"

Lightning only shook her head, before looking up to see the last person she thought of in an ally. Cid stood looking at her with a smile on his face before he saw Fang standing beside her, and snarled which only made the green eyed woman smirk back in return the expression mocking.

"Claire..." he looked at the pink haired woman to see her fold her arms to cover up a crindge at him using her real name. It just didnt sound right without Fang's smooth accent seeming to make it sound like a loving purr.

"Cid..." the man smiled at her, the expression one of arrogance, as if he expected the woman to come crawling back to him,begging him to take her back.

As if Fang read his thoughts on that she smirked "Seems like you too need to chat, I'll be close by sunshine" she then leaned down placing a tender kiss on the womans cheek just to rub in his face who the woman was with.

Lightning faught back a blush and nodded" Thank you"

"Anytime" the dark haired woman walked off rounding the corner.

Cid scowled at the woman's back until she was out of view before turning back to the pink haired soldier "Could i buy you a drink while we talk?"

The woman shrugged it was close to her and Fang's break time anyway, she let him lead the way into a bar that was very nice despite the odd location it was in. It had a warm welcoming atmosphere in it, while some soft music played over the chatter. It was dark, but not too dark with some neon lights around. They both sat at the bar in silence before the bartender came over.

"Hi, im Mia. How what can i get you?" she asked with a smile

"Could i get an Ixion please?" Lightning asked to recieve a nod from the woman before she looked to Cid for his order.

"I'll have a juicy juice, thank you." the pink haired woman looked at the man along with the bartender in amazement, and they both were inwardly laughing at him because he was utterly serious about the request.

Mia quirked a smile against her will and nodded "Coming right up sir" the woman quickly mixed Light's drink and practically ran to the back before loud laughter could be heard.

Fang stood in a dark corner of the bar, happy she snuck in unnoticed and was happy she was just in earshot of the conversation. Like hell she was gonna leave her girlfriend alone with that arrogant bastard. She trusted the pink haired woman,but she didnt trust the asshole next to her at the moment.

The bartender returned with a cartraige of juicy juice ,and quickly left for another round of laughter. Lightning hid an laugh behind her glass until he finished sipping on his juice straw and all.

"So, you done fooling around with that barbarian yet?" he asked to see the woman's face go from amused to stone cold. Fang saw her girlfriend's expression change and gave a questionable look, straining her ears over the chatter of the bar.

"I know you love me, Claire. We have so much in common, your just so facinated with the cave woman that youve decieved yourself that you love her. I think its time for you to stop playing and come back to your senses" he took another sip out of his juice and smiled.

The tribal woman would have jumped into motion right then and there, but saw Lightning had a smirk on her face and decided to stay put. She knew that look was one that the woman used against enemies, so if you ever saw it you might as well relax and order a round of drinks for the victory celebration that was sure to happen.

The woman finished her drink and turned completly to face Cid with that same smirk "Cid... you just brought me to my senses, thank you"

The man smiled "It's no problem honey, so whe-" he was cut off by a chuckle

"I was brought to my senses in time enough to realize that you are an arrogant, boring, egotistical bastard." she chuckled at his shell shocked expression with his mouth hanging wide open before he was broken from his stupior.

The man jumped up from the seat "So your leaving me for that barbarian bitch? Your so-"

The woman gave a glare that would make a behemoth tremble "A few things, boy. Since you obviously cant be a man. I love that woman, she may be wild but she is far from a barbarian."

The man shook his head in disbelief, he couldnt believe the woman left him for some wild woman "Tsk, you leave me and your lowering your standard to scum"

Light smirked again "Actually i raised them greatly. You were so boring, you watch the history channel as if its an action movie for maker's sake!"

"Your saying she's better than me? She looks as if she can barely walk down the street without trouble, how is she better than me?" Fang looked at the man from her hiding spot and flicked him off for thinking he was the makers gift to Lightning.

"I'm glad you asked and the answer is shes better than you at everything from conversation to the bedroom, and everyone in Bodum knows her name if you catch my drift" she winked after saying this which only made a vein pop from his head.

Fang's face was actually red from the comment,and she was happy for the little place she was hiding ,or everyone would have noticed she looked as red as a chilipepper flan. Lightning looked in her direction and winked which only made her blush a bit more at being caught eavesdropping.

"Come here, Fang" when the pink haired woman said this the tall woman walked out of her hiding spot with a grin at the scowl she recieved from the man aka hater "Cid meet Fang my lover, Fang meet Cit the pompus asshole who thinks he is the greatest gift to Cocoon. Sorry asshole but we have to get back to work, bye now"

The woman started to turn only to hear the man "People like you corrupting weakminded fools like my poor,poor Claire"

Fang smirked "No, its people like you who dont know how to satisfy someone like sunshine here. But dont worry i got that handled, after all everyone in Bodum knows my name" She grinned and turned to continued her stride.

At this the man found he couldnt say anything else, he looked around to see they had quite the audience and most of them were holding in snickers while he looked around. He knew he lost the battle and sat down to instantly be greeted by a twelve pack of juicy juice from the bartender who was snickering.

When the two women got outside of the bar Lightning held the woman she loved tightly "I love you so much Fang"

The tall woman felt herself blushing at the words yet again it wasnt everyday that she heard the woman say them with such passion "I love you too, Claire" The both of them silently vowed to never let anything come between them ever again.

* * *

The two women laughed "I cant believe a grown man who holds himself on such a high pedestal orders juicy juice at a bar of all places."

They laughed some more before basking in the comfortable silence that came afterwards "So where do we go from here?"

Fang scratched her head at the question "Hm,i dont know but promise to stick with me and find out?"

"Of course" the pink haired woman said sealing the promise with a kiss which she was sure there would be more of

A/N: NOW ENJOY THE WHAT IF SERIES ^_^

Chap1

Fang was happy to see a bottle outside on the balcony. She quickly picked it up and tossed it back.

_Put down my cup, grab the bottle-_

"Why isnt any coming out?" she saw the cork and gave a curse "Hold on Ne-yo" the man nodded waiting patiently as she shook the bottle to see nothing happen.

"Dammit!" she tossed it in the chair to see the cork shoot out and towards Sazh going through his afro then coming out with the baby chick giving a wail before it ended with a shrek of pain as it hit the wall "Eeeee, i was never here"

_Fade into the background~_

Chap 2

The woman was beautiful as her red cape flowed behind her, she dimantled the last target giving a final flip that was a bit too high since her cape got stuck on the edge of something on the ceiling of the arena.

"DAMMIT!" Lightning cursed herself for being so careless ,and tried to swing herself free only to swing around in circles which made her look like a child playing superhero.

Fang and Armordar laughed so hard that they were laying on the ground about to pass out from lack of oxygen. The Sargent finally grew tired of swinging there ,and cut herself down walking into the observation to see the two laughing and stormed away. As she did this they saw the mini cape and broke into a new round of laughter.

Chap 3

Fang wondered what it would be like to watch someone choke on a grenade and die. Like, would they die first then blow up ,or would they blow up before choking in a quick horrible death. She wanted to test the theory. She got a grenade from the armory,covered it in icecream, put it on a cone and looked around for a victum and saw Snow.

"Ey Snow!" the gaint man saw her and gave a friendly smile

"Hey Fang, sup?"

"Vanille made icecream and told me to share, so here" he gladly took the icecream as she pulled the pin and took several steps back "How does it taste?"

He coughed "It's a little dry and-" KABOOOOOMMMMM there was a big explosion that kicked up lots of dirt.

_OH SHIT,I KILLED SERAH'S HUSBAND! _"Snow?" when the smoke cleared the man was standing there with a small blush.

"Sorry, bad indigestion all day" the woman shook her head and walked off

Chap 5

Lightning fixed her hair and attire before ringing the doorbell,waiting a few seconds before the door openned which made her mouth drop. It was Fang with her hair a sexy mess, some was even matted to her forehead. She gave her usual charming smile that made the pink haied womans heart skip a beat.

"Fang, who's at the door?" Vanille came into view in nothing but a sheet wrapped around her before she dared to smile at Light "Oh,just Lightning" she the winked at the woman

_Oh... HELL NO! IM GOING TO KILL THIS BITCH!_ Unknown to her, her eye started twitching in a maniacal fashion.

"Va...niLL.. AHHHHHHH!" the red haired woman gave a startled look and slammed the door locking it, only to see it slashed and kicked in spartan style.

"GAHHHH!" the girl totally forgot about the sheet and ran plain ass naked through the house ,sliding under tables only to see them slashed in half and closing doors only to see them kicked in.

"L-L-LIGHTNING,CALM DOWN!" she pleaded now cowering in a corner.

The soilder gave a dark laugh "Now its.. calm down, huh? Not playing games anymore, are we?" Vanille shooke her head quickly "Oh, but i wanna keep playing VANILLAHHHHH!"

She was about to slash down,but felt her face being carressed "Wake up,sunshine"

Light opened her eyes to see Fang smiling at her and carressing her face "Hmm?"

"Your home, it was hard to wake you. That must have been one hell of a dream" she said giving her charming smile.

"Oh,if only you knew" she said returning a smile

Chap 6

Fang watched in horror as she saw Cid slowly leaning in to kiss her lovely Claire. "Fuck no!" she stood up from her seat quickly,and all of a sudden hurdles with flames came out of the asile "Bring it on!"

The woman got a head start running and leaping over two hurdles no problem, but unknown to her the flames got higher and set her dress on fire. The woman jumped up kicking off one of the many chairs in the church to lauch herself over the last hurtle and tackle Cid away from Claire's lips.

"Shit,hot,hot,hot,hot!" she grabbed a vase that was nearby ,and poured it on the remainder of her gown "Ah much better " she then stood placing a kiss to the brides lips. The pink haired woman openned her eyes and beamed a smile before giggling at Fangs attire that was now only long enough to cover up her torso.

"Glad i wore underwear today "She said grinning

* * *

End

hope you guys liked it and once again sorry for the long wait. ^_^


End file.
